


Dark Fantasy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Michael Are Siblings, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Older Michael, Open Relationships, Partner sharing, Pseudo-Rape, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Spreader Bars, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Trading Fantasies, Twink Dean, past Dean/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been planning on how to fulfill one of Dean's darker fantasies for weeks. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend had the entire experience he'd spoken about in the darkness of the bedroom.





	Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> On the off chance _anyone_ missed the tags this is a rape **fantasy**.

They planned everything to the last detail and Castiel hadn’t said a word to his boyfriend about it. If the fantasy were to be truly filled he wanted to make sure every last thing was accounted for. He wanted to make sure he fulfilled Dean’s fantasy perfectly.

Dean’s fantasy was to be raped by two men. He wanted to be completely powerless and at their mercy.

It wasn’t a normal fantasy, he was sure, but in the darkness of their bedroom Dean had admitted to several  _questionable_  fantasies that might make even the strongest person balk. Dean had glanced over at him after admitting the rape fantasy and asked if that was ok. If it was something that Castiel might think about and he’d waited a few moments before agreeing to thinking about it for Dean. It was nothing though. The kinds of things they enjoyed together and separate. They had shared each other with others countless times, had indulged in all kinds of kinky acts and sharing Dean with another for that particular fantasy wouldn't be a problem. It was about finding the right person for it.

Now it was three weeks later and he was waiting for Dean to walk out into the darkened parking lot. The instant he saw Dean he was across the lot, throwing the bag over Dean’s head, while Michael came from the side to help him restrain Dean.

Hands and legs were secured as they bundled Dean into the back of his own car before leaving the parking lot. They were going to Michael’s home for the actual act and Castiel could hear Dean swearing. He could hear his boyfriend threatening them and Castiel felt his cock harden in unexpected arousal.

Michael’s words had Dean’s breathing stuttering. “We grabbed a feisty one.” he grinned at his brother, “I can’t wait to fuck the fight right out of him. I’m going to wreck that sweet ass.”

Everything about Dean stilled at the words and Castiel could hear Dean’s breathing pick up. The words seemed to have died on his tongue and then Dean was struggling violently once more. “ _Fuckers_.” The curse was snarled lowly and Castiel turned down another street until they were going up the long driveway to Michael’s home.

They managed to get the bound and struggling Dean into the house, through the halls and towards the bedroom where everything was waiting. “Make sure you secure him properly so we can get those clothes off.” Michael helped where it was needed until they could cut Dean’s clothing off to the sound of snarls.

“Just wait.” there was threat in those two words and Castiel stroked a hand down his boyfriend’s now bare body.

“Bet we can fuck an orgasm out of you. You look like a slut…a slut who probably gets off on getting fucked rough.” Michael jerked Dean’s cock a few times and more threats spilled from Dean’s mouth as he twisted trying to buck out of Michael’s hold.

It took a little struggling but they affixed a spreader bar between Dean’s ankles, one between his legs, but only after they had managed to secure Dean’s wrists so they were bound together.

“Let’s get a look at that tight _fuckable ass_.” Michael followed Castiel’s cues, what they’d discussed, as Dean ended up with his legs over the bed and belly down. He tried moving his legs but the bars prevented it and earned a snarl.

Castiel got a thoughtful look on his face and what came out had the older Novak smirking. They stood back as he leaned to whisper his suggestion to Michael. “I say we blindfold him. I hate hearing his voice muffled.”

Michael held Dean’s head down once the cloth bag was removed and watched his brother securing a blindfold before they were letting go. “Good idea.” he breathed, “I would hate to have such a pretty face hidden."

“Go fuck yourself.” Dean bit out and jerked his legs but the action earned him a harsh smack to his ass and fingers tightening on him to hold him in place.

“Quiet slut.” Michael glanced over, “Would you like to fuck his tight, slutty ass first?”

Dean froze and then jerked violently when he heard the  _yes_  from Castiel. “I’d say we fuck him dry but that never feels good.” Castiel was already opening the lube, working fingers in as Michael held Dean in place, all the while Dean snarled at them even as he realized what was happening. 

It was clear his boyfriend decided he wanted to stick with the fantasy and let himself get lost in it. Castiel grinned.

It was harder when Dean was fighting him but Castiel had spent a couple years learning everything about the body before them. His fingers moved with knowledge, slightly rougher for the experience, as he worked Dean open and felt his boyfriend clenching around him trying to prevent the intrusion.

“I’ll kill you.” the words were low, lacking the true heat of the threat, when Castiel’s fingers disappeared and then when Castiel’s cock pushed inside past Dean’s rim he was pressing down on Dean’s lower back.

He had chosen to give Dean a less-than-thorough prep job, to keep Dean tighter and make sure the intrusion of his cock burned, and the way Dean swore let him know exactly what his boyfriend thought of that particular aspect of the experience.

“Tight.” he hissed as Michael watched from his position on the mattress holding Dean to the bed. “Such a greedy ass.” it had Dean tightening down and snarling as he bottomed out. “Just wait until you’re inside. This ass was made to take dick.”

As always he stared at the place where his cock had disappeared into Dean’s hole before setting a quick and hard pace that moved the bed. The whole time he was mindful of the fact that Michael was stroking himself, watching Dean’s face, as Castiel roughly fucked Dean into the mattress while more threats poured out until Castiel deliberately angled for his prostate.

The first moan clearly embarrassed Dean and Castiel smirked as he thrust in short strokes. “How does he feel?” Michael leaned forward to touch Dean’s cheek and Castiel watched Dean jerk from the touch. His boyfriend wouldn’t know _who_ he’d asked to help and that would only add to it. “Did we pick a good ride for the night? Or is it going to be the  _week_? I wouldn’t mind keep the slut around. He’d make a good _toy_.”

“I’ll bite those fucking fingers off.” Dean snarled the words but Castiel’s thrusts were pulling more reluctant moans out of him and even the false threat sounded weak wrapped up in moans.

“Do we need to give your mouth something to do? Maybe pry it open with a ring-gag so we can use you at both ends.” that comment had Dean’s mouth snapping shut and Castiel knew the glare would be vicious as Dean struggled causing his ass to clench down pulling out a moan.

The sound had Dean stilling as his ass clenched around Castiel’s moving cock and another low sound escaped Castiel as he got closer to his orgasm.

His pace became wilder and rougher until he spilled inside Dean’s ass before his cock slipped free. Castiel watched some of his come leaking out of Dean’s puffy hole and then it was his brother’s turn.

There had been more times than he could count in the past that he’d shared Dean with others. Plenty of clubs that offered a place for people to fuck in the open or to find others interested in wild, no-strings-attached fucking. They had a weekly  _thing_ that involved sharing each other with others, with strangers, and both of them loved every single minute of it. Truthfully Castiel couldn't give a number for how many men had taken him or how many had taken Dean since they first got together. That wasn't including those he'd enjoyed before Dean. The number was impossible to know but this was different.

It was _different_ knowing he was sharing his _boyfriend_ with his _brother_.

Slowly Castiel climbed up onto the bed but Michael paused. “I wouldn’t mind him laid out on the bed, belly down and ass up.” he glanced to his brother and Castiel thought on it before nodding. There was hardly reason to argue with Michael on how he wanted to fuck Dean. He’d agreed to his brother having his way with Dean as long as it didn’t damage Dean and that it fit within the rape fantasy.

The bars had to be removed and Dean fought them the whole way as he was laid down on the middle of the bed until Michael was pinning him down as he used his knees to spread Dean’s wide to the point of Dean whining in pain at the ache of being spread out.

One hand shoved Dean’s face into the mattress and the other held him in place as Michael moved forward to push into Dean’s sloppy, fucked open hole. 

Castiel watched his brother guiding his hard cock into Dean’s ass and felt shock at how the sight was affecting him. He knew Michael was thicker than him, truthfully Michael was also longer, and Dean’s mouth worked as he was stretched wider. Broken little hitches and whimpers escaped as Michael’s larger cock split Dean’s ass open.

As he watched Castiel noted that Michael was far greedier in his movements, thrusting hard and rough as he pinned Dean to the bed under him. There were snarls and some of the language falling from his brother’s mouth had Castiel shifting where he rested on the sheets.

And he couldn’t help himself, “Fuck him into the mattress.” it was rough. “ _Ruin_ that tight little hole.”

“Want me to wreck this little slut? Take him apart?” Michael’s teeth were bared and Castiel watched his usually calm brother letting go. “Fuck his slutty hole open until it’s puffy and red?”

It explained the number of people leaving his brother’s bedroom when they grew up. The man was an animal in bed and Castiel could feel himself answering to that. That bit of him that was wilder than he’d shown Dean so far and Castiel yanked on Dean’s hair to earn a broken moan.

“Fuck him  _hard_.” Michael’s eyes flashed with intent as Castiel started directing his brother, “Press him down and slam into him. Fuck the little slut till he’ll walk with a limp for days.” he enjoyed the bit of control he had over the situation, how Michael was following his directions, as Dean moaned brokenly.

They were going to use Dean all night long, any position they could get him in, until he was leaking their come and his thighs were shaking. Castiel didn’t doubt that Dean _would_ walk with a limp tomorrow. It had been a part of the fantasy that Dean had mentioned when he’d described one of his dark fantasies. They had brought massive dildos to use on Dean in between rounds as they recovered and if nothing else those would insure Dean felt it later.

The sounds of rough, greedy fucking filled the room. Moans, whimpers, the slap of skin against skin and the creak of the mattress echoed loudly in the room. As he watched his brother’s pace get sloppier Michael’s orgasm had him slamming hard against Dean’s ass and pressing the younger guy down into the sheets as his cock spilled into Dean.

It was filthy to think that their come was mixing together inside of his boyfriend’s ass, that even more of it would be fucked inside by the end of the night, but Castiel found it far too arousing and he didn’t bother to think about what _that_ said about _him_.

Michael’s cock slipped free and Dean lay there on the sheets limply as he panted. “Held off long enough for me to go again.” Castiel looked at Dean and after they secured a scarf to the headboard they were unhooking Dean’s hands so they could be tied together again before they attached them to the scarf to keep his arms above his head.

Dean now lay sprawled on his back with his hard cock pressed against his belly, “Our pretty little  _whore_  seems to like getting fucked rough.” Michael stroked down Dean’s sides and Dean jerked at the touch a low sound escaping. “Do you like having that slutty hole of yours used? Love feeling our  _come_  leaking out of your loose, ruined ass?”

A leg kicked and Michael caught it to press them down into the mattress as Dean jerked at his bindings. “I think you’re upsetting him.” Castiel’s voice had Dean tensing, “I know how I’m going to fuck him this time.”

He took Dean’s legs from Michael, bent Dean in half, before guiding his cock back inside the wet and puffy hole as more snarls escaped. His pace was quick this time, balls slapping wetly against Dean and causing harsh pants to fill the air, as he kept fucking forward. The whole time Dean kept trying to jerk his arms free while his threats seemed to decrease and each movement had his ass clenching down on Castiel’s hard cock in a delicious squeeze that had pleasure bursting inside of him.

While he fucked Dean he watched as Michael touched him, teasing Dean and pulling out choked gasps, while Castiel kept snapping his hips forward to repeatedly bury himself inside Dean until he was reaching to stroke his boyfriend’s cock.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he moaned, ass clenching even tighter around Castiel, as the feeling of being fucked and Castiel’s cock stroked sent him over the edge with a sob.

"I think the pretty little whore liked that.” Michael purred as he tweaked Dean’s nipples and watched Castiel work towards his second orgasm. “We’re going to have so much fun with you tonight.” he breathed in anticipation.

Hours and various toys later Dean was a limp shaking mess on top of the sheets as Castiel untied his hands while Michael worked a plug the size of a _fist_ inside Dean’s well fucked ass. Castiel could see the way it filled Dean’s ass and kept his hole painfully wide open. A few seconds later he was pulling the blindfold off.

Dean’s head slowly turned as he looked at Castiel and a low sound escaped him, “I don’t think I can move.” his voice was rough from moaning and screaming. “You didn’t tell me you were actually going to go along with that fantasy. I was shocked when I heard your voice. Thought my fantasy was gonna be a reality.”

It was impossible to tell how Dean felt about that thought but judging by the way Dean had been _hard_ before Castiel’s voice he was pretty sure he had his answer. Dean always was one to have a love affair with danger. It had been his idea to start latex night.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s, “Did you know it was Michael?”

“No.” he admitted and turned to look at the other man who had been fucking him most of the night. “Your brother?” surprise filed his voice as he looked the other man over. Michael's dark hair was wild and his cheeks were still flushed with his last orgasm.

“I couldn’t trust many with you in this kind of scenario and for this kind of fantasy I didn’t want someone who would truly hurt you unless _you_ wanted that.” Castiel touched Dean and pulled him to him so he could press soft kisses to Dean’s lips. “Let us take care of you.” he spoke and Dean nodded.

Michael smiled down at them, “I think a nice shower would help.” they helped Dean into the bathroom and into the large shower with far too many shower heads. Dean stared around in awe. “It’s an indulgence.” he shrugged as he turned it on.

The three of them stepped in and together Michael and Castiel started to stroke over Dean’s muscles. They massaged body wash onto his body, fingers moving over Dean’s skin, as soft little sounds escaped Dean. He was pliant in their hold, eyes sliding closed, as they took care of him.

“You dry him off and I’ll change the sheets.” Michael murmured as Castiel took the offered towel to move over Dean’s body while his brother left the room.

“Are you ok? We didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No.” Dean leaned forward and dragged Castiel in for a soft kiss, “Thank you. For both being accepting of my private fantasy and for going to all this trouble to see it realized.” his cheeks flushed, “I’m sure anyone else would have been sickened and I really _loved_ how realistic you made it for me. Love how you're always so good to me.”

“I was concerned how you would react.” Castiel simply held onto him, enjoying how Dean leaned into him, before drawing back. “Is it ok that it was Michael? My brother? Fantasies are one thing but the actual event…” he trailed off. It had been the one thing he’d been a bit worried and _why_ he’d let Dean hear his voice instead of hiding it. Castiel had given Dean every opportunity to opt out at any point but Dean had never actually said it and instead had played into the fantasy with relish.

“Totally fine if you are. I'm hardly going to complain that your brother fucked me when I couldn't name a fraction of the guys I've had inside of me or that I've watched fuck you.” Dean grinned and dragged him down into a kiss, “Now we have to do one of your darker fantasies.” his voice dropped low even though he couldn’t possibly go another round, “Know you want to be knotted and treated like a pretty, pampered bitch.” Dean pressed a kiss against Castiel’s throat, “I’ve been doing a lot of research for it and I’m going to make sure it’s _so good for you_. Only the biggest and best for _my_ boyfriend.”

“I love you.” Castiel breathed out as Dean offered a grin. His body warmed with arousal at Dean’s words and the promise in his boyfriend’s eyes. There wasn’t a question that Dean would go out of his way to see that first deep, dark fantasy was realized just as Castiel had done for this one of Dean’s.

“Love you too, Cas.” he grabbed one of the nearby towels to hold out, “Now dry off and let’s sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought I had posted this one but I guess I hadn't. Nothing like a little sexual fantasy fic, right? Hope you all enjoyed this one!! I am going to post up Castiel's fantasy so don't worry (I'm also going to make it into a series in case people would rather skip it considering what his fantasy involves).
> 
> *quietly marches towards 400 posted works* 
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
